


I (Don't) Sleep and I Know Things

by DuaghterofStories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Bakugou Katsuki, Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Demigod, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Mess, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko Friendship, Bakugou Mitsuki gets Redeemed, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, F/F, F/M, Gay, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Monoma Neito and Toga Himiko are Siblings, Nonbinary Bakugou Katsuki, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sorry about that last tag, Trans Bakugou Katsuki, bakugou knows things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaghterofStories/pseuds/DuaghterofStories
Summary: Bakugou didn’t know which Universe they originated in.In one world they were Bakugou Katsuki: Japanese, Quirked and best friends with a kid named Izuku Midoriya. Born a boy.In the other world they were Nakano Chunami: Japanese-Amrican, Demigod kid of Athena; grandchild of Mars, and bestfriends with Will Solace and Clarrisse LaRue. They became friends with Jason Grace when their grandfather and mother took them to Camp Jupiter, though he was sworn to secrecy.  Friends called them Satoko. Only new people, mentors, or their moms called them Chunami or Nakano. Born a girl.-~-*-~-*-~-When Bakugou goes to sleep they wake up somewhere else. At Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aoyama Yuuga/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	I (Don't) Sleep and I Know Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this.

Bakugou Katsuki was a normal kid. At least, that’s what they told themself. Of course, it was kind of hard to trick yourself when you lived two lives.

When they were born, Bakugou was a strange kid. Their mom would comment on it.

“She sleeps for roughly 12 hours a day and never naps.” When they communicated they weren't a she/her, but a they/them their mom corrected herself, but her message was the same.

Doctor trip after Doctor trip and they couldn’t figure it out.

But Bakugou kept up their pattern. When they slept they’d go somewhere else. They never said where.

-~-*-~-*-~-

Bakugou didn’t know which Universe they originated in. 

In one world they were Bakugou Katsuki: Japanese, Quirked and best friends with a kid named Izuku Midoriya. Born a boy.

In the other world they were Nakano Chunami: Japanese-Amrican, Demigod kid of Athena; grandchild of Mars, and bestfriends with Will Solace and Clarrisse LaRue. They became friends with Jason Grace when their grandfather and mother took them to Camp Jupiter, though he was sworn to secrecy. Friends called them Satoko. Only new people, mentors, or their moms called them Chunami or Nakano. Born a girl.

When they learned to talk, the first thing they did was tell Deku. Bakugou and Deku had been friends since before they could walk. Though they learned to walk fast. One of their moms, their mortal mom, was a single therapist counselor at CHB. They learned to talk slower, but they could speak four languages in equal fluency once they did learn. Annabeth was two years older than them, and arrived at CHB when they were five.

-~-*-~-*-~-

“Hey Deku.” Bakugou waved to the younger boy.

Izuku turned in delight. “Kacchan!” He ran over. Deku was the only one Bakugou ever told about the other world.

“I met a new friend today.”

“Who is it?” Deku patted the seat next to him in the sand, before starting a sandcastle.

“Her name is Annabeth Chase. She’s two years older than me.”

“Cool.” Deku looked out over the beach. “Who’s her mommy or daddy?”

“She’s my sister.”

Deku clapped and looked up hopefully. “Can I meet her!?”

Bakugou shook their head. “No one else can come here.”

Deku deflated.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you ice cream!” Bakugou hugged the green-haired boy.

They grabbed Deku’s hand and ran to the ice cream guy.

This world’s mom, who, in their opinion, didn’t deserve that title, came over. They’d talked to Will and Clarrisse about the things that happened in this world. When they’d explained their mom was abusing him, they’d taught him how to treat his wounds and stay on the down low about it to stay safe.

“Hey Deku. How’s he doing?” Mitsuki meant them.

“Kacchan isn’t a he, Kacchan’s a they.” Midoriya said, scowling up.

Mitsuki laughed. “That’s just a phase.”

Midoriya’s hands balled into tiny fists and Bakugou grabbed his hands. “No.” They shook their head. “Let’s get ice cream.”

Deku perked up and skipped over to the ice cream. Bakugou followed in his wake, knowing he was in so much trouble.

-~-*-~-*-~-

Chunami woke up in Camp, covered in cuts. They weren't sure why, but their injuries from one world carried onto the other. They told everyone they just practiced fighting at night. Their mom- No. They scolded themself. Will had scolded them many times for calling Mitsuki mom.

Mitsuki had hurt them greatly for spreading lies about who he was.

_ You disgusting freak! _ She’d said.  _ You’re poisoning Izuku. Making him think your weirdness is okay! _

They got out of their bed in the Athena cabin. Annabeth stood there. She was crying over a picture.

“Is something wrong?”

“Hey Nakano-kun.” Annabeth ruffled the Chunami’s hair. “Nothings wrong, I just miss Thalia.”

“Thalia?”

“Yeah. We were on the run with her. She’d have liked you.” Annabeth got out of the bed and brought them outside. She pointed at the new tree on the Hill. While Baugou thought they knew all of Camp, they somehow hadn’t noticed the new tree. “That’s her.”

“She’s a tree?”

“She turned into a tree after she died.”

“Was she a satyr?”

Annabeth chuckled at Chunami’s child-like innocence. “No. She was a Zeus kid, but she hated it. When she sacrificed herself for us, Zeus turned her into a tree.”

Chunami’s lip wobbled. “That’s so sad.” Tears streamed down his face.

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed. For a moment, she looked older, like she was a war veteran and not a kid. Then she turned back into a happy seven year-old. “Where’d you get those cuts? Do you need anything?”

Chunami looked down and was reminded of the cuts all over their body from Mo-Mitsuki.

“No.”

Chunami walked toward the infirmary. Will wasn’t allowed to heal until he was 10, like all Apollo kids, but they let him heal Chunami, since Will was the only one they let around them.

Will took one look at Chunami and grabbed his kids First Aid kit. He took out band-aids and carefully applied some disinfectant and then the band-aids.

Then the two went to find Clarisse. They found her beating the ever loving shit out of a Hermes kid named Chris Rodrigez.

“Hey Clarisse!” Chunami waved at their friend.

“Hey Blasty.” Chunami had always had a knack for grenades and other such weapons. His weapon of choice was a gun, in fact. That was why her nickname for him was different.

The girl noticed the bandages on her friend’s neck and her eyes hardened. “I’m’a go. See you later Chris.”

The three left the area. Clarisse was the oldest in their friend group, four years older then both of them.

“What did she do this time?” asked Clarisse once they were out of view of the others.

“Well, Deku defended the fact I was non-binary and prefered they/them pronouns. Mitsuki reminded me of how wrong that was.”

Clarisse sighed and pinched her nose. “It’s not messed up or wrong. Get that out of your dumbass head.” The nine year-old grabbed their shoulders. “Now come blow some shit up.”

“What was that about?” Annabeth came around the trees in the forest.

Bakugou paled rapidly.

“Who’s Mitsuki? Who’s Deku?” She came forward. “Well?”

“I don’t see why I have to tell you anything.” Chunami jutted out their chin.

Will placed a hand on their shoulder. “Calm down Satoko.” He put his attention on Annabeth. “We’ll fill you in tonight.”

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Bakugou was five they got their quirk.

They were ecstatic when they got angry and accidentally caused an explosion. The first thing they did was go tell Deku.

“That’s amazing Kacchan!” Deku hugged them. “What’s your hero name gonna be? We want them to coordinate for when we’re a team!”

Bakugou leaned back. In all honesty, they hadn’t thought of their Hero name much. “Mars! Or Ares! After the Roman and Greek gods of war!”

Deku thought. “Maybe I’ll name myself after a god too!”

Bakugou smiled. “I’ll help you choose.”

-~-*-~-*-~-

Chunami woke delightedly in their bed. They climbed out and jumped on Annabeth’s bed.

“Annie, Annie, Annie!”

“What is it?” Annabeth covered her face with her pillow.

“I got my quirk!”

Annabeth shot up in bed, grabbed Chunami’s hand and ran from the room. The two stopped outside of the Ares cabin.

“Clarisse! Wake up!”

Clarisse came out and saw the look on her friend’s faces. She assessed the situation and went to get Will.

The four of them were in a private room of the infirmary less than five minutes later.

“I got my quirk!” Chunami said to their friends.

Will leaned forward. “Try and use your quirk.”

Chunami focused on the feeling of explosions. Small pops came in their hands and their friends looked on in awe.

“Well I guess Blasty is a pretty accurate nickname.” joked Clarisse.

Will looked up gravely. “You probably only have this quirk here because of your grandfather. Tell Katsumi where you're from and we’ll figure out whether to tell camp.”

Chunami’s mother was named Katsumi, or victory, for she was born just after her mother, one of Mars’ lovers, had won a great battle. Her mother had been told to sit out, but she refused, and she was the tipping point that won the battle.

“Momma.” Chunami walked into their mother’s room in their house just out of Camp.

“Hey Chunami-chan.” Their mother was finishing her hygiene and looked over. “What’s wrong?”

Katsumi, despite being a daughter of the god of war, was a very vain woman, from her mother, daughter of Aphrodite. Specifically Aphrodite Aria, the war version. She fought her best when she looked beautiful, as her opinion on her looks was very high, and if someone ruined it. Well, you wouldn’t want to be there. But don’t mistake her vainess for distance from family. She would protect her family just as bravely and was willing to mess up her beauty for her family.

“I have something to tell you.” Chunami looked down. “When I fall asleep, I wake up to another dimension. When I fall asleep there, I wake up here.”

Katsumi looked down at her child. “That explains so much.”

Chunami bit their lip.

“What’s your name there?” Katsumi went back to her make-up, but Chunami could tell she was paying attention to them.

“Katsuki Bakugou. My mother is Mitsuki Bakugou and my Father is Masrou Bakugou.”

“Do you like it there?” Katsumi went on to choose her dress for the day. She had trained diligently as a kid to be able to do dangerous things in high heels because she wanted to be like Catwoman. She therefore always wore elegant clothes, but still kicked ass. Her heels turned into flats on command though. It was dangerous to fight in heels.

“Well, I have friends. But Mitsuki hurts me all the time.”

Katsumi froze. She mentally filed away this information. “Do you want to be called Katsuki and/or Bakugou or no?”

“I like Chunami.”

“Are you just saying that?” Katsumi raised an eyebrow and leaned down. Chunami zipped the back of the dress and their Mom stood back up.

“No. It doesn’t connect me to Mitsuki.”

“What do you call yourself in your head in that dimension?” Katsumi had a degree in psychology, she wasn’t dumb.

“Bakugou Katsuki. Why?”

“Refer to yourself in your head as Chunami Nakano. Introduce yourself that way, if you want. Tell friends to refer to you that way in private.” Katsumi put on her necklaces.

“No.” Chunami shook her head. “Mitsuki will punish me.”

“Why doesn’t Masarou stop her?”

“Scared of her.” Chunami sighed.

Katsumi sighed. “Okay Chunami-chan. Try and tell as many people here as you can. I’m going to assume Will and Clarisse know and your scars aren’t from training at night?”

“I mean, technically…”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes. To both. Annabeth also knows.”

“The Chase girl? Your sister?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you were on last name basis a week ago, but okay.” Katsumi finished her dressing and picked up her kid, putting them in a wagon despite their protests. “Calm down. I’ll take you to camp, then I’ve got an appointment at the office.” Katsumi was a therapist.

Chunami sighed, knowing a lost cause when they fought one.

Once they arrived at Camp Chiron came up. “Thank you for returning Nakano, Katsumi.”

“You’re welcome Chiron-san.” said Katsumi, walking to her car.

“Hello again Nakano.”

“Hello Chiron-san. Can I make an announcement?”

Chiron raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you may Nakano.”

Chunami went up to the pavilion. “Hello Camp Half-Blood.”

Everyone in Camp turned.

“What are you doing up there Satoko?” asked a Hermes kid. Travis Stoll.

“I have something to say.” Chunami took a deep breath. “When I fall asleep here, I wake up in an alternate dimension. When I fall asleep there, I wake up here. There I’m referred to as Bakugou Katsuki. We have superpowers called Quirks.”

CHB looked at the kid incredulously.

“Do you want us to call you that?” asked Conner Stoll.

“No.”

“What’s your quirk?” Luke.

“Explosions.” Chunami created the explosions in his hands.

“You really are a grandchild of Ares.” called out Silena.

“Does Katsumi know?” To the Camp’s surprise, this was Mr. D.

“Yes.” Chunami nodded in confirmation.

To Chunami’s surprise. Camp took it surprisingly well.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Deku learned he wasn’t getting a quirk, Mitsuki encouraged Bakugou to keep his distance. Nt their distance. They occasionally met up or had fun. But not often. They stppoed being friends after a while.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Chunami was seven they found a new anime. They weren’t supposed to have phones, but this one was modified to keep themself in contact with their friends in both worlds. They were looking for a new show when he saw one called My Hero Academia. He binged the entire thing in a single day, due to a favor from the daughter of Hecate to slow down time outside of a bubble.

When they discovered about their possible future, Chunami vowed to stop the horrors awaiting them. Them meaning all of Class 1A, not just themself.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Chunami was 10 he met his new best friend Percy Jackson. Will was assigned to him, and as was his methods, he covered him in stuffed animals Katsumi had gotten and band-aids.

He became fast friends with Chunami, which infuriated Annabeth.

A few days later, he got claimed by Posideon.

A few days later, Chunami snuck out to help them on their quest.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Chunami was 11 they met Nico DiAngelo. The two became fast friends.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Bakugou was 13 they got their first boyfriend. Hiroki Kaminari was cousins with Denki Kaminari.

When Chunami would talk about their boyfriend, they’d say he was high key abusive. Chunami, as both forms, didn’t listen. They didn't want to.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Chunami was 14 they got taken with Percy to Camp Jupiter. It was the first time they’d ever slept in their life, since they couldn’t wake up in The Wolf House, they for real slept in the other MHA verse. It was the most amazing feeling ever. They were almost upset when they actually woke up. They no longer remembered Chunami, only Katsuki and the name Chunami Nakano.

They went with the seven as a protector of sorts.

They were surprised they were the only one to realize Leo was High-key depressed. The two became fast friends.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Bakugou was 14 they convinced their friends to call them Chunami.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Bakugou was 15, Hiroki threatened to break up with them if they didn’t tell Deku to die.

“He’s getting in your way baby.”

Bakugou cried after they said it. They wanted to see Annabeth so bad.

Then they got attacked.

Bakugou didn’t have a lot of PTSD. They got therapy and took pills. Their trauma was pretty small. But this. They couldn't breathe. The world overcame them. This was the worst attack that had ever hit them. They knew it was coming. But it was still so horrible.

Bakugou didn’t go to sleep for a week.

-~-*-~-*-~-

When Bakugou was 15, Deku dead-named and misgendered them for the first time since they were three. They deserved it.

Hiroki broke up with them a week later.

-~-*-~-*-~-

Whether you called them Bakugou or Chunami, they’d been breaking for a long time under the cocky surface.

But maybe something could fix them. And maybe this something could make it so they could finally introduce Deku to their Demigod friends. And maybe, just maybe, that something was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Mitsuki will get a redemption arc, but it won't be a way of excusing her actions, but fixing them. Who do you want Bakugou to end up with?


End file.
